


God Bless Star Wars & Water Guns

by CanIGetAHelYeah



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a total star wars geek, F/M, Fluff, I can't write romance, I dare you to convince me otherwise, actually scratch that I can't write at all, i will carry this headcanon to my grave, like all of the best things in life this came to me at two in the morning, the fact that adrien is a lefty in canon makes my heart sing, window sills are very romantic, you can't though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanIGetAHelYeah/pseuds/CanIGetAHelYeah
Summary: "What... is that?"Adrien glanced down at the notebook in his lap, then back up to Marinette to confirm that that was what she was referring to. She was indeed staring directly at easily the most embarrasing thing he had ever drawn.Oh, God, no.





	God Bless Star Wars & Water Guns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinnamonbookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonbookworm/gifts), [LNC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/gifts).



Marinette didn't know if she wanted to thank Mme. Garnié or kick her. On the one hand, she got to spend time with Adrien, who was actually good at physics whereas she was terrible. On the other hand, she was going to be spending time with _Adrien_ , the absolute angel who she had only recently gained the ability to speak in full sentences to.

On yet _another_ hand, their usual classroom was out of commission because some genius thought it was funny to hide weed all over the room. Mme. Garnie had sent them to work in the hall for the period. So now not only was she working with Adrien, but they were also very, very alone in the sunny windowsill where they had settled, legs and feet tangling together as a result of the lack of space.

The angel in question was now twinkling eagerly across from her. For what may have been the hundredth time, she wondered offhandedly what kind of advanced alien toothpaste he must use for his teeth to be that blinding white. They really needed a warning label. "So I have a few ideas…." He leaned in, jotting down a few bullet points in the notebook between them. _He's a lefty,_ she thought weakly. _So cute._

He didn't seem to notice the crown of his head brushing against her own, or how his knee was pressing gently into her calf, but Marinette sure did, and she was freaking out. _Stay calm,_ she ordered herself, not calming at all. _He'll notice if you start hyperventilating._

"I think I forgot my book at home," she said, flashing him an _oh, silly me_ smile. "Is it okay if we just use yours?" She had not, in fact, forgotten her science book (surprisingly), but it was something to break the silence and it would give her a much needed moment to collect her thoughts.

While he twisted sideways to pull his book out, she caught sight of the notebook in his lap. The notion that it was rude and intrusive had no time to cross her mind before her eyes settled on it, taking in what looked like rather impressive spaceships and a large, furry person holding a tiny weapon. "What...is that?"

Adrien froze with his science book halfway between his bag and his lap, eyes darting from Marinette to his lap. His ears turned bright red, a hue the likes of which could challenge even Nathaniel, but it was too late to hide it, so he said, "Umm... it's supposed to be Star Wars except with water guns."

Marinette stared at the picture until an endeared smile forced its way over her lips. "You have a strange sense of humor," she told him absently.

"Uhh... thanks?" He didn't really know how to respond to that.

She seemed to realize what she'd said, and the floodgates opened. "Oh shit I'm sorry I didn't plan to say that out loud I was just surprised I don't know what I thought your sense of humor was like but definitely not like that not that it's a bad thing it's actually kind of cute-" She clapped her hands over her mouth. "I should really stop talking now," she muffled.

Adrien blinked for a second, trying to process her words. At the beginning of the year, he hadn't been able to make head nor tail of her rambling, but frequent encounters had taught him well. One piece of information played on a loop in his mind. Before he could even think to stop himself, he blurted, "You think my sense of humor is cute?"

Marinette had lowered her hand from her mouth, though she was still blushing a delightful shade of firetruck red. She managed a single nod, complete with the tiniest of smiles.

Adrien couldn't even hope to contain the adorable grin that took him over, spreading its way across his face until every last one of his blinding white teeth were on full display. He felt his own cheeks turn warm. Marinette liked his sense of humor. She was now aware that he was an absolute dork, who found things like Star Wars with water guns hilarious, and she didn't think it was stupid, but quite the opposite in fact. She found it _cute_.

He should return the compliment.

But how? The last thing he wanted was to freak her out, she got flustered so easily, and they still had an assignment to do. Anything too dramatic might make it awkward. He wanted to ease her mind, let her know he appreciated the compliment and reciprocate it with one of his own. But God, did he want to see her blush again.

Adrien leaned forward in the window sill, just barely letting his fingers graze hers. "Well, as long as we're playing the compliment game," he held her gaze, allowing the faintest ghost of a flirtatious quirk to flicker on his lips, "I think your laugh is really cute. And your freckles."

Marinette's cheeks dusted pink once again, only serving to highlight the freckles he found so alluring. She was trying to kill him, he swore, because he nearly melted at the sound of her laugh bubbling out like little fairy bells.

_God bless Star Wars and water guns_ , he thought.  


**Author's Note:**

> Months later, when a reporter cornered them for details on the origins of their relationship, Adrien only looked at Marinette, grinning crookedly. "God bless Star Wars and water guns?" he asked. 
> 
> Marinette nodded, her smile equally crooked, and repeated, "God bless Star Wars and water guns." 
> 
> They refused to elaborate further.


End file.
